EL OTRO
by nekoclauclau
Summary: Trunks, Marron y Goten,comparten una amistad desde niños,las circunstancias ocasionan que dos de ellos se enamoren, al pasar los años,la mentira y la traicion, rompen con ese amor, la amistad perdura, quiza...OOC


DRAGON BALL, DRAGON BALL Z Y DRAGON BALL GT, SON PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA TORIYAMA,LA PRESENTE HISTORIA, ES BASADA EN LOS PERSONAJES DE DRAGON BALL GT.

EL OTRO

CAPITULO 1

PURO AMOR, AMOR PURO

La hermosa y tranquila playa de Kame House, iluminada por la deliciosa luz artificial, las palmeras se mecían al viento, el suave ir y venir de las olas, el dulce murmullo que escapaba a los insectos, los dos cuerpos jóvenes, delicadamente cerca uno de otro, mirándose a los ojos, absorbiéndose mutuamente, la mirada decidida y fuerte de él, la mirada dulce y cálida de ella, aquellos dos, que el destino se encargo de reunir, los dos absortos, mirándose a los ojos, el sentir de uno, el miedo de otra, suavemente, la tomo en sus brazos, delicadamente, beso sus parpados, sus mejillas, los dulces labios entreabiertos para él, beberse su aliento, sentirlo tan cerca, así, tan dulces las caricias, las palabras sobraban en ese momento, solo las sensaciones….

-déjame verte,- suspiro la chica rubia, su cabello suave se movía con la brisa de la playa, -nunca he visto tan de cerca un Saiyajin,- su tierna boca, se torció en una media sonrisa.

-mentirosa- le contesto el joven, suspirando, llenándose los pulmones con su aroma, inundándose de ella

-Por favor?- Sonrió la chica

- es posible, susurro el joven, -solo porque eres irresistible, observa y calla,- dejo escapar una risilla.

El joven se aparto un poco de la chica de cabellos rubios, el ambiente se comenzó a enturbiar, la brisa, se torno más furiosa, el cabello del chico comenzó a elevarse más, la tibia arena, comenzó a levantarse alrededor del Saiyajin, ligeros rayos comenzaron a rodear al joven, un ligero vientecillo se sentía cerca de ellos, la blonda cabellera hizo su aparición, las pupilas se tornaron azuladas, el en toda su majestuosidad, mirando tan intensamente a la chica rubia, la sonrisa asomo a su rostro,

-y bien? Musito el joven

Eres…suspiro la joven, alzando su mano hasta tocar la mejilla del chico, prodigando una caricia suave, sus ojos llenos de admiración, eres hermoso, dijo casi en un susurro, las azules pupilas se clavaron en las de la chica, bajando a sus labios, rozándolos con los suyos, tomó a la chica del rostro y recargo su frente con la de ella, cerraron los ojos.

-sabes?- dijo el chico, en estos tres años, he descubierto tantas cosas de ti, las he vivido, las he sufrido, las he sentido, sé de ti lo suficiente, y lo necesario, sé que nunca me mentirías, se que nunca me lastimarías, sé que puedo depositar mi ser completo en ti, se que jamás existirá nada, ni nadie que me pueda alejar de ti- suspiro el joven, la chica tomo las manos del joven, las lagrimas salían de los ojos de la chica aún cerrados, suspiro nuevamente la chica y musito, -todo eso y mucho más, yo…yo te ofrezco todo lo que soy, te ofrezco mi amor, mi vida, y te agradezco el amor que me brindas, el beso los labios de la rubia, se acercaron más, él la tomo de la cintura, la acerco a él, coloco sus manos grandes en la cintura pequeña de la chica, ella lo tomo de las mejillas terminaron el beso, -a pesar de todo?, de él? -Pregunto el joven, ella lo miro a los ojos, la mirada se torno dura, ella dio un paso atrás, y le dijo - lo dudas?-, necesito escucharlo de ti- musito el joven, ella clavo su mirada en el, sintiéndose nervioso, clavo su mirada en la de ella, perdiendo la trasformación, ella bajo la mirada, miro sus piernas, tan marcadas, su cuerpo trabajado por los duros entrenamientos, su rostro tan atractivo, sus labios carnosos, su cabello…todo él, que en nada se parecía a ese otro, -a pesar de él,- respondió la chica, -en estos tres años, ni una sola vez, he pensado en él-, el la miro, la miro de nuevo como aquella vez, en la que la vio tan dolida por las actitudes de ese otro, la miro como nunca creyó hacerlo, como no debió de hacerlo, pero las circunstancias y las acciones de ese otro, los arrojaron juntos, como ahora, como hacía tiempo y ella olvido y perdono, pero este chico que miraba a la de ojos bonitos no, no podía olvidar, no.

La chica rubia miro con amor, con dulzura, con una mirada que denotaba todo, el joven, saco de entre sus ropas un estuche pequeño, sabes que no soy así tan cómo te gustaría, pero créeme, hare mi mejor esfuerzo, carraspeo el chico, -cajum- aclaro su garganta ante la mirada divertida de la rubiecita.

Bien, dijo, tomo la mano de la chica y dijo con su voz gruesa y varonil, mirando a los ojos a la chica preciosa de ojos azules le dijo..

-Marron Jinzou …..Sonriendo el joven al tenerla así

-si? Dijo la chica en cuestión

-Marron Jinzou, carraspeo el joven

Siiiiii?

-Marron Jinzou- suspiro el joven, -Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella se lleno de luz, sus ojos respondieron por ella, su cuerpo respondió por ella, su voz dijo tan segura, la respuesta que el chico quería escuchar de labios de ella.

-si…si Goten Son, quiero ser tu esposa-

El joven alto fuerte y cariñoso, con el cabello alborotado, más corto que el estilo de su padre, tomo a Marron Jinzou y la elevo en el aire, riendo tanto que no cabía en sí de gusto, los dos sellaron la petición con un beso, un beso donde se entregaban todo, dispuestos a vivir la historia de amor que se merecían, por amor, por puro amor…..


End file.
